guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skale
According to the Nightfall Ingame cinematic we will see skales yet again in some form in Chapter Three. Check out the video and fastforward to about 2:13-2:14 for a closeup of a skale.--The King Tarosian 15:14, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :Interesting. Still, Skales are found all throughout Tyria, so I wouldn't be too surprised if they could be found in other chapters. image:ordinsig.gif Ordin 17:01, 9 September 2006 (CDT) Skale inspired by Shark? I believe that Skale were inspired by sharks. Skale are fish-like. They may have legs and other features a shark doesn't have, but they wouldn't be the same. Just inspired by them. The names are similar: Skale Shark Skales drop fins. Sharks can be farmed for their fins to make soup. These skale fins can be used to create skale fin soup. A coincidence? I think not. Of course they aren't the same creature but it is quite possible that skales were inspired by sharks. I know that you can see shark-like things in the water such as at Zaishen Elite, LA and the Nightfall login screen and there is the shark tooth shield, but that doesn't mean that skales can't be inspire by sharks. Maybe an evolution of them who can live on land as well as in water. And the nightfall skales (skale lasher etc) are more like reptiles of course and are less like sharks. This stil doesn't mea that the otherskale are not inspired by sharks. Not sure if it's relevant... The Skale south of Doomlore Shrine seem to drop Lockpicks at an extremely high rate. Can anyone else test to see if this is true, or just lucky runs for me? -- Scar ~ 20:22, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Known Sub-Types The chart could use an update for EotN.--War Pig5 07:03, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Ok, what have we missed? RT | Talk 07:03, 17 January 2008 (UTC) There is also a guild in Italy that was born only to KILL SKALE! It's courious... (The name in italian is "Super Squadra Stermina Squamati", SSSS) We need to update this, there are new skale type in EotN, Swarmwater Skale, they use Water Trident. They spawn in Charr area (always near the water area) Nikaido25 11:26, 21 November 2008 (UTC)Nikaido25 a thought on origin... This was bugging me today... where do you think they came from? My bet would be that they originated on Istan or perhaps the coast of Kourna (due to variety seen there), and then a few populations spread north into Kryta and the Maguuma... I have no clue how they'd get across the Shiverpeaks into Ascalon and the Charr Homelands, though (maybe they followed the rivers up through the Blazeridge Mountains instead of crossing the Shiverpeaks?)... but it would explain their relative diversity in Elona as compared to Tyria. Or, lol, it could have been ANet going "let's stick in some familiar beasties in C3" without thinking about the logic of it... I'm probably overthinking this and that's the answer, na? Qing Guang 00:10, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :An airplane flew to Skale Island which is just West of the Battle Isles picked up some skales. Then crashed in Elona while flying back to the Temple of Trueblade. After millions of years and evolution they became really diverse. After a few more years Balthazar burped and because of the force of the burp it sent the remaining unevolved skales from Skale Island into the prophecies lands. The other theory is that Skales swam the ocean into the lands of Tyria and orginated from Elona. User:Trueblade 00:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC)